The Callie Swan Saga: Eclipse: Clinical Vindicator
by RegalGirl94
Summary: "It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are." E.E Cummings
1. The Mystery of Imprinting

THE CALLIE SWAN SAGA

ECLIPSE : CLINICAL VINDICATOR

WRITTEN BY MELISSA ROSENBERG

BASED ON THE NEVEL BY STEPHANIE MEYER

ADOPTED AND ADAPTED BY REGALGIRL94

CHAPTER ONE

THE MYSTERY OF IMPRINTING

"It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are." E.E Cummings

As I sat in the living room with Dad watching the game I thought about just that. I could say I was brave before. When I faced Victoria or when I fell off that cliff. But that wasn't the same as courage. Anyone could have a brave moment once in a while when they're presented with the opportunity. But courage was always and everlasting. I didn't know if I had that.

So without courage, how could I be who I really am? Who am I, really? I didn't know who that person was. And I wasn't quite ready for find out. But part of me really wanted to.

So I guess I have to find the Wizard of Oz so he can give me some courage.

Where's that yellow brick road?

* * *

><p>Bella walked into the house at exactly four o'clock. Dad looked at his clock, "Four o'clock on the dot. Does he have a stop watch or something?"<p>

"His name is Edward," Bella said as she walked in, "And now he's too punctual for you?" She really needs an attitude adjustment. She started for the stairs before Dad stopped her.

"Wait a sec, will you? Sit down."

Bella paused, obviously not wanting to, but then she moved to sit on a chair as Dad faced her, "You understand why you're being punished, right? Three days. No word. Callie doesn't even know where you are because you don't talk to your own sister anymore. You come back on Edward's arm like nothing happened-"

"Yes," Bella interrupted, "I'm sorry. But Edward's in my life. That won't change."

"I'm getting that," Dad murmured, "So I'll make a deal with you. No more being grounded... if you use your new freedom to see your other friends, too.. like Jacob."

Bella's face darkened at the thought of Jacob.

Dad noticed, "What? Edward can't handle a little competition?"

"There is no competition," Bella concluded.

I scoffed, "Yeah you made that real clear when you broke his heart and never looked back," then I looked at my Dad, "Sorry, Dad, but I can't keep quiet when it comes to this. He deserves better."

Dad nodded at me and gestured to my ear phones. I got the hint and put them in for my music therapy. But I could still hear the conversation.

"I'm sure Jake would rather be friends than nothing at all."

Bella stood up, "Then he should return my phone calls."

Dad sighed, "His Dad's worried about him, Bells. Jake's having a really hard time."

Bella stopped walking away and turned, "It's not because of me." I saw her side glance at me.

Dad noted it too – damn police investigating skills – but he didn't address it, "I'm not blaming you. I remember when that was you. You needed a friend and Jake was there. He might be worth another try."

With that, Bella finally escaped upstairs and Dad turned to me. Damn police memory skills. "I know you can hear."

I sighed and pulled my ear phones out.

"Why did Bella look at you when she said Jake's hard time wasn't because of her?" He asked.

I sighed... I really didn't know.

Jacob had come to my room to rant when Bella had told him that she'd always choose Edward over him. I had my eyes closed most of the time until I finally sat up in bed and locked eyes with him.

When that happened... I don't know what happened. It was like the world stopped spinning. And gravity shifted around just us. I felt this strong pull to him and I wanted nothing more than to let that pull take me wherever it wanted too, as long as he was there.

By the look on his face, I knew he felt the exact same thing. And then he just ran out. I tried calling him, even called Embry. But he wouldn't talk to me. And for some reason I felt heartbreak because of that.

I looked at my Dad, "I don't know... Jacob has been ignoring both of us," I tried to keep the pain from leaking into my voice but Dad looked worried so it didn't work, "I don't know what I did..."

Dad put his arm around me, "You didn't do anything, baby girl. Jake is going through something." Something occurred to him, "Aren't you going down to La Push tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Me and Embry are gonna go to Emily's."

"Why don't you see if Embry knows what's going on with Jake?"

And I did just that.

* * *

><p>The next day I was heading to my jeep when I saw Bella and Edward in her truck. She looked like she was trying to start her car but it was dead. I instantly knew. Bella was trying to go see Jacob. And Edward killed her car so she couldn't.<p>

Dick.

I knew I wasn't Bella's biggest fan right now. But she was my sister. I just wanted her to be my sister. And I couldn't do that by pushing her away. I had to leave myself open for her. But I had to be careful to avoid going through what I had to while she was a zombie.

So I waled to her window and knocked. They both looked at me surprised. Bella leaned over and rolled down he window, "Yeah."

"I'm heading to La Push. You in?"

Bella looked at me... gratefully. Edward was giving me a glare though, "No, she's not."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "Was I asking you? Don't act like you have any control over me."

Bella looked at Edward, "I'm going."

Edward looked like the world was falling apart, "It's dangerous."

I rolled my eyes and decided to be funny and mess with him, "Oh, please. They've only phased on me-" I 'paused' and tried to count on my fingers. The look on his face was priceless. I shook my head, "Can't count that high."

"That's not amusing," Edward snarled.

I shrugged, "That's the liberating thing about not caring what you think... I don't care what you think," I looked at Bella, "You coming or what?"

Bella looked between me and Edward. Edward gave her a look, "Bella, please."

Bella got out of her truck and got into the passenger side of my jeep. I got into the drivers side and started my car. Eddie didn't think to kill my car, did he? Ha ha.

We drove to La Push in silence until Bella said, "Thank you."

I shook my head, staring ahead, "Just do me a favor."

"What?" Bella looked at me curiously.

"Find out what the hell happened that night. He'll know what I'm talking about."

With that, I dropped her off at Jacob and kept driving to Emily's. Emily smiled when I came in – she was the only one home. "Hey fellow wolf girl. Embry's patrol got extended another half hour. But he should be back soon."

I smiled, "That's okay. What are you making?"

"Steak and potatoes."

"Oh my god, I have to perfect mash potatoes recipe! Can I help?"

Emily looked surprised at the offer to help. But she smiled through her scars, "I'd be happy for the help."

So we set to cooking. I was just about finished with the potatoes when I heard hollering outside and then the boys stumbled in.

Embry smiled when he saw me, "Hey Callie! Sorry I kept you waiting," he kissed my cheek.

I waved it off, "It's okay. Me and Emily were having some girl time."

He smiled, "You cooked?"

I nodded, "I've been using the recipes Sue gave me for my birthday like... everyday."

He smiled, pleased, "Can't wait to try it." He went to sit down with the guys while me and Emily finished up.

Soon Emily and I dished up the steak and potatoes and put them on the table after taking some for ourselves. The guys dug right in like... wolves.

"Nice potatoes, Emily," Paul mumbled with a full mouth.

"Actually, Callie made them," Emily smiled, proudly. Proud of me?

The boys dropped everything and gaped at me – except Embry. Paul stuttered, "Damn, you can cook?"

I nodded, blushing.

Jared gave me a look, "So you can deal with vampires, you can deal with werewolves, you can hack it in cliff diving at our drop off and now you can cook?"

I shrugged, "Guess I'm not your average girl."

Jared made a noise of agreement, "I'll say. I don't know what the hell Jake's problem is. I'd imprint on you in a second."

Before I could ask Paul snorted, "Forget Jacob," he looked at me, "Marry me and cook for me, Callie." He 'proposed' dramatically, on his knee and everything.

I allowed myself to laugh, "We'll see."

I sat by Embry and looked at Jared, "What's imprinting?"

They all looked at me, like I should know what that is. "Jake didn't tell you?" Jared asked.

I shook my head, "Guess not."

"What exactly happened?" Embry asked me.

I knew what he was talking about, they must know something from Jake's mind during their brain share time. I lifted one shoulder, "I'm not really sure... He came over and was ranting. I opened my eyes to talk to him but we kind of just froze... and then he left. And now he hasn't been talking to me. I'm so confused."

Embry growled, "That pussy. Can't even make a damn phone call to tell you what's going on."

"What is going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me, hesitant. Jared sighed, "Jake should be the one to tell you, Callie."

I looked at them all, "Well it doesn't look like he's going to anytime soon and I think I deserve to know now."

Embry sighed and stood, "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

I followed him almost all the way to the beach. He wasn't going to start so I did, "What the fuck is imprinting, Embry?"

Embry wasn't phased by my cursing but he sighed, running a hand through his hair before speaking, "It's something a wolf does. It's part of the gene."

"What exactly does it mean, Em?"

He looked at me, "It's how a wolf finds its soul mate. When he looks into her eyes for the first time after phasing... it's like she's everything. Gravity isn't keeping you on Earth, it's her. You'll be anything she wants or needs to be happy and safe. Nothing else matters."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Did he mean...? "And what does that have to do with me and Jake?"

Embry knew I knew the answer to that. But he knew I wanted to be wrong. He answered me anyway, "Jake imprinted on you that night. Before then, after he phased, you guys never saw each other in person. Then your eyes met that night and he imprinted on you. You're soul mates."

I shook my head, "No."

"...what?" Embry asked.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "No," louder now, "I'm not anyone's soul mate. I'm damaged goods. I'm nothing."

Embry stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, "You know that's not true. All along Quil and I told you that you deserve more than that Tyler guy. Well here it is. Jake isn't good enough for you. No one is. But he's sure as hell better than that guy."

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "If we're meant to be together, then why is Jacob ignoring me?"

Embry hesitated before he answered gently, "Jake's fighting the imprint."

I knew it. I felt my heart break. Was I really so bad to be with? But I knew he didn't deserve to be saddled with me. I had to do the right thing.

"So am I."

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! I just finished the first part of Breaking Dawn and am starting the second part. It'll come up slowly so bear with me because I have to use the books. <strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Does It Mean Something?

CHAPTER TWO

DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING?

THIRD PERSON POV

"I guess I am glad to see you, Bella. But next time call first," Jacob teased.

Bella allowed a half smile on her face as she sat against one of the bikes. She then remembered meeting Leah. And that Leah was now a wolf.

"When did Leah... you know-"

Jacob got serious, "Around when her Dad died. Her brother, Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but the kid's chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah who'd stay home."

"Don't be such a guy," Bella murmured.

Jacob shook his head, "It's not a chick thing. It's a wolf thing. We all have to live the Leah-Sam-Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?"

Bella's brow furrowed, "Sam... dumped Leah for Emily?"

"It wasn't like that," Jacob defended, "Sam hates himself for hurting Leah, but... Emily was The One."

"Yeah," Bella sighed, "I guess sometimes it chooses you."

Jacob knew she was referring to Edward but he refused to dwell on it, "It's more than some crush. Sam imprinted on Emily."

"...do I want to know what that is?" Bella asked warily.

Jacob continued bitterly, "Just one more thing we have no control over. Even our damn soul mates are chosen for us. Thanks to your bloodsucking buddies."

"You can't blame this on them," Bella denied.

"Sure I can," Jake argued, "If we weren't wolves, we wouldn't imprint. And we wouldn't be wolves if the damn vampires would stay away. But they keep coming back."

"And then you change," Bella filled in.

"We lose everything. Our lives, our futures, our free will – You know Quil imprinted on someone. Claire. She's two years old."

Bella got a disgusted look on her face, "That's just creepy."

"You don't get it," Jacob explained, "There's nothing romantic about it. It's a... spiritual thing. All the same, Quil won't even date anyone for two decades. Until Claire catches up with him."

"Still creepy," Bella said.

Jacob shook his head, "You still don't get it. It's like, when you see her... _everything_ changes. Suddenly, it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore. It's her," He paused as he thought of Callie. He envisioned her smiling face, "Nothing else matters. You would do anything – _be_ anything. For her."

Bella looked at him carefully, "It sounds like you know the feeling..."

Jacob thought of the time he almost kissed Callie when he drove her home. But that was before imprinting. Did that mean anything? "I do."

Bella hesitated, not sure she wanted to know the answer, "Have you... imprinted on someone?

Jacob considered his answer. For some reason his mind went all the way back to his dance with Callie.

_The music slowed and the guitar strummed softly throughout the gazebo. Callie laid her head on Jacob's shoulder and closed her eyes blissfully. Jacob laid his head on top of hers and smiled. This felt right._

"_Callie."_

_She lifted her head again and looked at Jacob._

It's you. You make it worth it.

"_We really care about you too, Callie. More than you know," He swore in a whisper. Some tears came to her eyes. He hoped they were happy ones._

"_It's true. You are..." he sighed, "Funny, sarcastic, brutally honest and beautiful. We all love you. No matter what."_

Worth waking up in the morning.

_He let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. He lifted their clasped hands and spun her in a slow circle. She looked so beautiful as she smiled softly. He twirled her slowly into his arms and dipped her half way, looking into her eyes the whole time._

_The vocals stopped and the guitar strummed more intricately and intimately and it truly felt like a love song. The beats resonated into their hearts as Jacob lifted her back up, not letting go of her hand. He took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking her waist with his right arm. He held their hands against his chest. _

_She looked back up at him, "All of you?"_

_He looked her right in the eyes, and swore, "All of us."_

No one knows what keeps our hearts beating on their own. Some say its gods control but my heart found its way back home.

_She smiled, fully and completely. He smiled happily back, convinced he had convinced her. She laid her head peacefully onto his shoulder again, "I really care about you."_

It's you. You make it worth it. Worth waking up in the morning.

_He arm tightened and pulled her as closed as he could. He wanted her as close as he could have her. They had stopped moving. Just standing there in each others arms._

You took my hand and restored me.

_He felt his heart about to beat out of his chest as she lifted her head for the last time and looked into Jacob's eyes. Their faced grew serious, their eyes speaking for them. But neither of them could determine what the others eyes were saying. The mystery hung still in the air as they felt themselves drift closer._

It's you.

_Their soft breathing mixed in with the soft guitar as it slowed to a stop. They were so close._

Jacob looked at Bella and answered, "Yes."

Bella let the breath she'd been holding out, "You have... on who?"

Jacob hesitated in telling the girl he thought he was in love with that his soul mate was her baby sister. "The day you told me that you'd choose the leech..." Bella flinched at the memory of that day, "I imprinted on Callie."

Bella's eyes widened as they snapped on his face. She looked like she'd just been slapped. She stuttered, "What?"

Jacob looked at her, "I imprinted on Callie."

Bella huffed and puffed quietly before she thought that Jacob and Callie deserved the chance to make each other happy. She had been so awful to them. She ignored and mistreated her own sister for so long. And then she used Jake to get to Edward and broke his heart in the process. All she ever did was hurt them. They would be good for each other.

"Than why aren't you with her?"

Jacob looked at Bella in surprise, "What?"

Bella looked at him like he was stupid, "Come on, Jake. This sounds like just the thing you both need. You both deserve happiness."

"I don't want to be forced to love someone," Jacob argued.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Come on, Jake. We both know you already had some feelings for Callie way before you phased. I could see it."

"Oh yeah? When?" Jacob challenged.

"When I saw you two dancing at prom. When I saw you kiss her on her birthday. When I saw you light up when she came into the garage that day. Dad mentioned that you spent all night comforting her when I was lost in the woods. You already loved her, Jake. You just couldn't see it, 'cause you thought you loved me."

Jacob almost considered what she was saying. Was she right? Did he love Callie even before phasing?

He didn't know.

BACK TO CALLIE'S POV

I called Bella when I was ready to leave and asked her if she was. She said she was so I said I was coming to pick her up now. I drove in my jeep over to Jake's house and got out of the car and walked to the front door, deciding to give Bella and Jake a chance to say by so I could visit Billy.

Billy smiled when he saw me, "Hello, Callie. How are you?"

I shrugged, "Same old. You?"

He accepted my answer, "I've been better. What with all this vampire talk. It's getting rough out there."

"Victoria's still at large?"

Billy nodded solemnly, "Afraid so. But don't worry. Those boys all love you and they won't let anything happen to you."

"It's them I'm worried about," I said.

Billy smiled gently at me, "Don't worry about them, sweetheart. They're strong boys. And even stronger wolves."

Bella came out into the front yard and called in, "Callie, you ready?"

I peaked out the door to see if Jacob was with her. He wasn't. So I said goodbye to Billy and walked outside into my car.

"Did you know that Jacob imprinted on you?" Bella blurted.

My face grew cold as I nodded curtly, "Embry told me today."

"Jake didn't tell you?" Bella asked.

I shook my head, "He's fighting it. And so am I."

"Why?" Bella asked.

My grip tightened on the steering wheel, "Because Jacob deserves better than a clinical nut job."

"You're not a clinical nut job, Callie. You've had a hard time," Bella argued. I couldn't help but feel myself swell at her defense of me. It felt like she was starting to care about me. Maybe things were getting better between us.

"And I noticed that you didn't mention your boyfriend as a reason not to be with Jake," Bella stated.

I was quiet for a moment, knowing she was right. But I couldn't tell her that. "Thought it went without saying."

**There's chapter two! Did I surprised people with Callie/Jacob? I really tried to.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. Come With Me, Please

CHAPTER THREE

COME WITH ME, PLEASE

The next day was a school day. Bella and Edward sat at the edge of the group at lunch. Angela was busy addressing a pile of note card envelopes and I was helping her while we chatted. Tyler sat on my other side with his arm around my shoulder. I tried to subtly get out of it but he would just tighten his hold on me. Mike was writing down on a legal pad – we were helping Jessica with her speech.

"My fellow students," Mike began, "We are the future. Anything is possible if we just believe, blah, blah, blah, blah-" he ripped the page off and handed it to Jessica.

She read it sarcastically, "Yeah, this will be my speech. If I want people to throw their diplomas at my head." She crumpled the paper and tossed it at Mike's head.

"You gotta embrace the cliches, Jess." Mike defended himself.

Eric smiled and agreed, "They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians."

I rolled my eyes, "And that's why you're not valedictorian."

Alice and Jasper abruptly appeared carrying trays of food they wouldn't eat. Jasper would just gradually slip his food to me and stare at me until I eat it. I loved him anyway.

Alice smiled as she sat, "I've decided to throw a party!"

Jasper smiled at her in adoration as he addressed the group, "After all, how many times will we graduate high school?"

I giggled at the joke and he handed me an apple that I took a bite out of to appease him. He smiled gratefully at me.

"A party?" Angela asked, "At your house?"

"Whoa," Jessica breathed, "I've never seen your house before."

"No one's ever seen their house," Eric said.

I looked at him, "You make it sound like it's haunted or something."

"Another party?" Edward sighed exasperated.

"It'll be fun," Alice pouted.

Tyler noisily kissed my cheek, "We're in." I frowned inwardly, but Angela saw something in my face. But she didn't say anything.

Alice suddenly froze, her eyes glazing over. I knew she was having a vision.

Mike didn't notice anything though, "Sounds normal. When's it gonna be...?" But she didn't answer.

I cut in, "Don't worry Mike, I'm sure the details will get fined out soon enough. You'll have enough prep time."

Edward played Alice's zoning out off, "Wake up, Alice."

Jasper 'explained' to everyone, "She hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Senior jitters."

I cornered Jasper in music class, "What was her vision about, Jaz?"

He sighed, knowing me well enough to know that I wasn't going to let this go. "She saw Victoria. She's going to use the border to her advantage. As if we don't have enough problems with other vampires."

"What do you mean?" I whispered so others wouldn't hear.

"There's some mayhem ensuing in Seattle. Mass killings. They're in our territory. We may have to go and take care of them before it gets out of hand. The Volturi may just come if it does."

"And when they find Bella human..." I trailed off.

Jasper nodded. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

That weekend Bella and Edward went to Jacksonville to visit mom. She did ask me if I wanted to go but I told her mom definitely wasn't my favorite person. She practically abandoned me and that wasn't okay. So I told her to take Edward. Dad didn't really like that but I told him he had to get used to Edward just like I had to.

When Bella came back Sunday night, she looked sad. But I'd talk to her about it later.

The next day, my Jeep was having trouble so I rode with Edward and Bella in his car.

"Are you sorry you went?" Edward asked Bella.

"No," she answered quietly, "It was great seeing mom. Just... hard saying goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye."

"Is that why you wanted me to go? Hoping I'd change my mind?"

"I'm always hoping for that-" then he stopped. Bella asked him what was wrong. He gave her a placating look, "Would you stay in the car if I asked you to?"

I opened my door, "C'mon Bella."

She came out after me and I heard Edward mutter, "Of course not."

When we all got out of the car I saw what Edward stopped for. The Jacob Black was waiting by his motorcycle. He wore a tight black t-shirt and grease-stained jeans. I thought he never looked better. But I shook that thought out of my head as I followed Bella and Edward.

His expression was hard and he didn't greet us when we stood in front of him, "Charlie said you left town."

Bella nodded, "To see my mom. Why?"

Edward chuckled to himself, "He's here to make sure you're still human."

Jacob wasn't amused, "I'm here to warn you – if your kind come on our land again-"

"Wait, what?" Bella asked, shocked. Wait... didn't Edward tell her?

I answered, "The Cullens and the wolves were both tracking Victoria on the treaty line. Emmett crossed the line and Paul attacked him. They're both fine. I can't believe Edward didn't tell you."

"Who told you?" Bella asked.

"Jasper."

"Leave it alone," Edward demanded. "Jasper should have kept quiet."

I scoffed. But Jacob spoke, "They have a right to know. They are what the red-head wants."

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head, "So Victoria is really back?" Then realization dawned on her as she spun on Edward, "Alice's vision – it wasn't about Jasper. It was Victoria."

Edward looked down at her, "I was trying to protect you."

"By lying to me," Bella said.

I spoke to them, "Guys, you're causing a spectacle. Why don't you go to class?"

Bella walked passed Edward and he followed her, trying to make amends.

I looked at Jacob, "Jacob."

THIRD PERSON POV

When Jacob looked back into Callie's eyes for the second time since he imprinted, he could barely control himself. He wanted to throw his arms around her and tell her how much he always loved her.

"Come with me."

Callie looked at him like he was crazy, "What?"

"We need to talk," Jacob tried.

Callie scoffed, "You've had plenty opportunities to 'talk'. And you chose to freeze me out. What makes you think I wanna talk to you now?"

Jacob almost felt a crack in his chest. This felt like rejection. "Please."

Callie looked into his eyes, she felt the pull. Before she could stop the words from coming out, they came out, "Okay."

Jacob grinned and pulled on her hand. He led her onto his bike and handed her a helmet. She put it on wrapped her arms around her waist. He started the bike and took off.

**OOOOOH! What's gonna happen! You'll just have to wait! Haha :P**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Stranger

CHAPTER FOUR

STRANGER

Jacob drove us all the way to his house and parked in his garage.

I got off the bike swiftly and handed him the helmet, "Okay, talk."

Jacob looked nervous, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him expectantly and raised my eye brows, "For?" I crossed my arms with attitude and waited.

Jacob sighed, "For not explaining to you what happened. For trying to fight... this."

I shrugged, "I'm trying to fight it too. I told you that you deserve more. And I meant it. Not Bella. Not me. Better."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "What's better than you?" He stepped closer to me. "You're smart, beautiful. You can kick ass. You've been through so much and you still put up with more. You don't take my shit but you're nice about it. And you have a temper that keeps me on my toes. You're perfect."

When he stepped even closer to me, I took a step back, "I'm far from perfect, Jacob. You need to realize that now so you have a chance."

"A chance at what?" Jacob snapped, "A chance at life without you? A miserable life?"

I shook my head, "You were fine without me when you had Bella. You'll be fine without me now."

Jacob almost flinched at the mention of Bella. I knew he wasn't over her. "Bella …" He sighed, "I thought whatever I felt for her was love. But it was novelty. And it wore off. Like you said it would. But you..."

I averted my eyes so they wouldn't meet his.

"You're different. You're my imprint. I never should have fought it. Those weeks without you were the hardest of my life. I was just being stupid. I didn't want to be forced to love you," he sighed.

"And you shouldn't be," I agreed.

"I'm not," Jacob said, "I already loved you. I just never saw it. When we were at prom together... and you were in my arms. You were so beautiful that night. And I never wanted to let you go. And then on your birthday, you were so happy and carefree. We heard that song on the radio and everything felt right. I spent almost a month carving your earrings... you're still wearing them."

My hands shot up to my ears, feeling the small wooden wolves.

"I was going to kiss you that night. For some reason the urge took over me and I couldn't stop it. But I chickened out and kissed your cheek."

My hands slowly fell to my sides as I whispered, almost to myself, "I almost kissed you that night, too."

Jacob looked happy to hear that, "So don't you understand? I was already in love with you. It isn't the imprint forcing me to feel this way. It's just pulling my head out of my ass and showing me what's been in front of me all this time."

He stood right in front of me now and I was still looking down. He put his hands on my face and held it up to look at him, "It's always been you."

I sighed, closing my eyes to let a tear fall out, "It's not that simple, Jacob. I'm with Tyler."

At the mention of my boyfriend, Jacob started shaking. He took a step back, cautious of me standing so close to him while he was angry.

"You shouldn't be with him," He growled.

I was mad. Who did he think he was? "Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to be jealous? You don't get to spend years chasing after Bella and then turn around and get jealous of the guy I've been with in the mean time. I'm not your property."

Jacob glared back at me, "You don't belong with him. You don't even like him."

I crossed my arms... but I couldn't deny it. Lately I had felt myself gradually distancing myself from Tyler.

Jacob went on, "You're just with him because he's safe. You don't care about him so he can't hurt you. You're using him to hide from real love. From me."

"I was with Tyler long before you imprinted on me."

"But the only reason you're still with him is because you're scared of what you feel for me. You feel it too. You felt it at prom. And on your birthday. And all the times in between. But you're using Tyler to ignore it. Because you're scared of getting hurt."

Again. I couldn't deny it.

"I'm scared too," Jacob admitted. I looked up at him, surprised. "That's why I fought it. I was scared that my feelings for you were too intense. They were out of my control and I hated being out of control. I was scared and I ran away."

I turned slightly away from him, afraid I was going to burst into tears. Jacob was right behind me as he whispered, "I'm not scared anymore. The only thing I want... is you."

I shook my head, tears falling freely, "Jake, I – I'm with-"

"I know." I heard him whisper. "But I'm going to fight for you."

* * *

><p>That night I went to sleep. I was so exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally that it was took its toll and I fell right to sleep when I came home.<p>

_I was running. I wasn't chasing after the bat, the wolf or Jasper. I wasn't running after anything. I was running from something. I was panting heavily and my legs felt like they were going to fall off. But I kept running and I never looked back._

_I heard a rush of wind to my side and whipped over to look, stopping completely. I heard another rush of wind and something hit my arm. It flung me back a few feet and there was a huge slice in my arm. I screamed out in pain. I slapped my hand on my arm to stop the bleeding._

_I got up on my feet and started running again. I ran, now looking for one of the guys. They said they would protect me. _

_I don't know how long I ran for. But when I got to a small clearing I saw her._

_Victoria._

_Draining my wolf._

"_NO!" I screamed and ran towards her. She stood swiftly and next thing I knew, she was in a tree, grinning down at me. My wolf's blood dripped down her chin as she snarled at me, "You took someone I love. I took someone you love."_

_With that she was gone._

_Tears flooded my eyes by gallons as I lifted my wolf's head onto my lap, "Please be okay."_

_Suddenly the wolf started moving, changing – phasing. When he was human, I saw his face._

_Jacob._

"_No! Jake!" I screamed harder. His skin was so pail, his eyes closed. His was barely breathing and when I felt for a pulse, it was faint. There were two large puncture marks in his neck, and they were still bleeding._

_I lightly slapped his face, trying to wake him up, "Come on, Jake. You're stronger than this. Just open your eyes."_

_He didn't._

"_He's gone." I looked up at saw Victoria – all cleaned up – and she grinned, "You couldn't save him."_

_I locked eyes with her as her lips lifted up into a snarl as she crouched, "You couldn't even save yourself."_

_With that she lunged at me, teeth bared._

I woke up screaming. But this time when I woke up, I kept screaming. My legs thrashed on my bed, trying to disentangle myself from the sheets.

Bella rushed into my room and saw me. She grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her, "Callie, calm down. It was just a dream. It was just a bad dream."

I stopped screaming and gulped for air, "She killed him. She- I couldn't save him... no! He can't die. He can't. He can't die."

Bella brought me into her arms and rubbed my back like a mother would, "It's okay. Who are you talking about?"

I started sobbing, "Victoria. She killed Jacob."

I felt Bella tense. But she relaxed for me and shh'd me, "Jacob's fine. Victoria's not going to hurt him. Or you. I promise."

I kept sobbing into her shoulder for maybe an hour. When I was done she pulled away to grab a Kleenex from my night stand and helped me clean my face up. I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

Bella sighed, "You really do love Jacob."

I looked at her and shook my head, "No."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You can't fool me. You two have been in love with each other way before phasing and imprinting came into the picture. You just need to realize it."

"No, Bella. I can't... If I let myself fall for him, he'll have so much power over me. And he could use that power to break me. No one has had that power before. To completely and totally destroy me. I can't let that happen." I wiped at the new tears on my face.

Bella leaned forward, "You can't let that stop you. It's true that if you let Jacob in, you could get hurt. But you could also be so happy. He really loves you. He always has. He'd do anything – be anything for you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. If you don't take this chance to be with him, you'll regret it forever."

She took a deep breath, "I know I haven't been a good sister or friend to you and Jacob. I hurt you both because of my selfishness and I'm truly sorry for that. But I can see that you and Jake belong together. You deserve the chance to make each other happy. He's willing."

Just then Edward walked in, "We have to go see my family."

* * *

><p>So that's how I ended up at the Cullen's house near midnight. Edward was frustrated and pacing. Alice looked stressed. All the Cullens had pitch black eyes. They weren't feeding enough.<p>

"No, Alice – it was a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent," Edward paused, "That's not helpful, Rosalie."

I groaned in frustration, "Could you guys please talk out loud?"

"Sorry," Rosalie murmured.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella and Callie's father alive," Rosalie said.

Bella looked chilled at the realization of how close Dad can to being vampire chow. Esme wrapped an arm around her and Jasper came into the room, "His scent disappeared about five miles south of their house."

"Someone orchestrated this," Edward revealed.

"It was Victoria," I said, "It had to be."

"It has to be the Volturi," Edward said.

"Checking to see if I've been changed?" Bella asked.

"I don't think it was the Volturi," Alice interrupted, "I've been watching Aro's decisions."

"So we need to find this vampire," I said.

"We also need to take shifts at your house," Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie," Esme chastised.

"She's right," Bella broke in, "You can't watch over us, _and_ search for the intruder, _and_ for Victoria, _and_ keep yourselves fed. When's the last time any of you hunted?"

"I'm not about to let you fend for yourself," Edward said.

"And I'm not about to let you starve," Bella shot back.

She stopped when she got an idea.

Edward looked wary, "...What?"

"We can go..." she trailed off, shooting a glance at me.

It was my turn to grow wary, "Go where?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! What's gonna happen? Dun, dun, duuuuun.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. The Third Wife Protection

CHAPTER FIVE

THE THIRD WIFE PROTECTION

Edward stood at the curb, like a statue. He wasn't even blinking. I was sitting on the front steps with my crossed arms sitting on my knees. Then Bella and Jacob came out the front door. Yes, they were in there together. Alone.

I wasn't jealous.

I wasn't.

Edward walked up to meet them so quickly that they didn't leave the front steps. So they all gathered in front of me.

Jacob addressed Edward indifferently, "Whoever it was, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to 'handle' anything. Or anyone." He was still jealous and thought Jacob was after Bella. He still didn't know that Jacob imprinted on me?

Edward's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at me. He must have heard what I thought. "Wh-"

When Jacob took a step towards Edward, statue didn't move. "I couldn't care less what you need-"

Bella played mediator and put herself between them, "We have to work together."

The boys still stared each other down. Bella groaned, "Just stop it. I'm tired of being in the middle of a territorial dispute between mythical creatures. From now on I'm Switzerland, okay?"

"She's right," I stood up. They all looked at me. But I didn't meet eyes with Jacob. "We have to work together if there's any chance at all to protect me and Bella and get rid of the threat in Seattle. So you both really need to grow up. I know Jake's a hormonal teenager with a wolf temper but what's your excuse Eddie?"

Edward should have been insulted by the crack at his age. But instead a small smile came to his lips. I then realized my slip. I called him Eddie. And he saw that as me starting to forgive him for what he did to Bella.

Edward was listening to someone think, but it couldn't have been me. Jacob.

"Jacob is thinking that all you have to do is tell him what you need and he'll do it."

I sighed and crossed my arms, "It'd be unfair to use the imprint powers to make him do what I want. Especially when I'm fighting the imprint."

I didn't see the look on anguish on Jacob's face when I reminded everyone of that fact. I couldn't look at him and see it because for some reason... I felt it.

So I turned around and walked into the house.

* * *

><p>That same night, I stared out the window. I couldn't sleep again. It seemed like my insomnia was coming and going. But I hadn't slept since my nightmare. I looked out my window on the side of the house and saw... my wolf.<p>

My breath caught in my throat. He was real. I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I was jogging out to the side of the house to see my wolf. He looked startled to see me barefoot in pajama shorts and a thermal standing in front of him.

"Hey..."

I don't the the wolf knew that I knew who he really was. But when I thought back to my nightmares and the fact that the wolf shifted into Jacob or the many times I looked into his eyes and thought of my wolf fleetingly.

Jacob was my wolf.

"Jake..." the wolf's ears perked up like a dog at hearing his name. "I'm so sorry... for everything. I haven't been good to you."

The wolf looked at me intently. I sighed, "But I do care about you. You were the wolf I dreamed about."

He didn't say anything. But then he whimpered slightly like a dog. "I had a nightmare..." I took a deep breath, was I sure I could do this? "Victoria killed you because she knew..." I gulped, "she knew how I felt about you."

He looked surprised, curious, but still didn't speak. "She's going to go after you to hurt me like I helped hurt her..."

I closed my eyes briefly, gearing myself up for this, "That's why you have to stay away from me. For your safety."

The wolf whined loudly in protest and the next thing I knew, he was Jacob. "Callie..."

I lifted my hand to stop him, "No, Jake. I need you to be safe. Stay away from me."

The look on his face made me want to cry and run to him. But I couldn't let anything happen to him. This wasn't forever. But it felt like it. "Goodbye, Jake."

With that I ran into the house. I leaned against the door and flinched when I heard a loud agonized howl. I started crying as I felt my body slide down onto the floor. I curled up on myself and let go.

* * *

><p>The next day Bella said we were meeting Jacob at the treaty line. I told her that I'd ride in my jeep. When Edward stopped at the treaty line, I kept looking forward and drove right past it. I knew where I was going.<p>

I drove all the way to Emily's house. The boys piled outside to greet me. Quil asked, "Where's Jake and your sister?"

I shrugged, "I passed them at the treaty line. Don't know what they're doing."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Jared asked.

I shook my head, "Why should it?"

"Oh cut the crap, Callie," Embry snapped, "You love him just as much as he loves you."

"We don't love each other the same way. I care about him, I admit that... that's why I'm protecting him." I sighed and walked into the house.

I gave Emily a hug and started helping her with the casseroles. I set a plate of muffins on the table after taking two for me. The boys all sat around the table murmuring to each other. But I could hear them just fine.

"She's in denial," Paul whispered.

"She's fighting the imprint because she doesn't think she's good enough for him," Quil said.

"That's not all," Jared chimed in, "I was phased with him last night. I heard her telling him how she had a dream that the red-head was gonna kill him because of her. She thinks by staying away from him, that he'll be safe."

"That's ridiculous," Paul said, "No matter what he's going to protect her. And the red-head will close in on that. Besides, if she already knows what they are to each other, how is stopping seeing each other know gonna deter her?"

"You have to talk to her," Quil said.

I heard Embry sigh, "Yeah."

"Callie," I heard Embry say behind me. I innocently turned around, pretending to be none the wiser and asked, "Yeah?"

"Come on," Embry put his hand out to me, "We gotta talk."

* * *

><p>Embry didn't start talking until we were at some sort of clearing near Emily's house. "Callie... this whole Jake imprint thing..."<p>

"Doesn't matter," I finished curtly.

"Yes it does," Embry grabbed my hand and stopped us from walking, "You need to realize that Jacob's your soul mate. And you can't fight this. I don't even know why you're fighting it. We can all see how much you love him."

I looked away, "I don't. I care about him. I don't love him. There's a difference." But who was I trying to convince? Him or myself?

"Yeah," Embry scowled, "You care about me. You care about Bella. You care about the guys and the Cullens. But you're in love with Jake. Even before the phasing, you two loved each other. Imprinting just showed it to you both. And yet you still fight it. You could be happy with him, Callie."

"I am already happy," I argued.

"No you're not," Embry shot back, "You have your happy moments. But you aren't happy. Jake could make you happy. And you could make him happy."

"No!" I shouted, "I've heard this same happy speech before and you know what? It's bullshit. I'm never gonna be enough. He's always gonna be comparing me to Bella. I'll always pail in comparison. I just cause trouble. Just look at this mess. There's a bunch of loose vampires in Seattle and some vampire was in our house. And Victoria's still out there. It isn't safe for him to be with me."

"But you want to be with him," Embry said.

I had nothing to say to that. I sighed and slowly nodded to him.

"That's all you have to know to realize that what you're doing is just hurting you both," Embry said.

I was quiet for a moment, my mind thinking back to our moment. What happened to me and Embry? It would be so easy to be with him. I wouldn't be so scared. "But whhat about you...?"

I could tell Embry's mind went the same place my did. Our kiss. We hadn't spoken of it since it happened but we couldn't just ignore it. Embry sighed and wrapped his arms around me, "Don't worry about me. I can see that you and Jacob belong together. It's always been there. There was a time where I could see a future with you but if we were together and I imprinted later I would hurt you. And I can't do to you what Sam did to Leah. But Jacob already imprinted on you. He would never dare hurt you. Please just..."

Just then, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. I saw Tyler's name flash on the screen and I hit ignore. But it was too late. The damage had been done. Seeing that reminded me that what I was doing was the right thing to do.

I felt my walls build back up.

* * *

><p>That night Embry took me to the bonfire where the elders were going to tell the legends. He said that Jacob thought me and Bella should know since we're part of it now.<p>

I knew Jacob and Bella were here when Seth yelled, "Jake!" and ran over to him. I felt bad that this young boy was dragged into this.

Jacob sat down on a log with Bella by him and Embry practically dragged me to sit on Jake's other side. Jacob looked at me, smiling slowly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning..." Billy began. "... But we have always had magic in our blood."

My eyes focused on the fire more than anything as Billy's story imprinted into my brain.

"We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe."

I felt Jacob's eyes on me, watching for any reaction.

"One day our warriors came across a creature... It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice..." I imagined the story playing out. A regal vampire crossing paths with the Quileutes. "Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart... but only fire would completely destroy it." My mind flashed to when Victoria attacked me. The fire flamed but she still got away.

"They lived in fear that the Cold Man was not alone. They were right."

Again, my mind flashed to Victoria and James. Another vexed woman seeking revenge on her fallen mate.

"She took her vengeance on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed."

I could only imagine what I would do if that happened to me. To have to keep fighting after losing someone so precious to you. Jacob...

"Taha Aki's Third Wife could see he would lose... She was no magical being, with no special powers but one; courage..."

It all came back to courage. Courage made you grow into who you really are. I was ready to know who I really am.

"The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains – the Cold Ones..."

I shared a look with Bella. We both hated being stuck between a old feud between vampires and werewolves. Neither of us wanted to take sides.

"Our magic awakens only when they come near. And we sense it now, feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready. All of us."

"And we will be," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The legends! I like the legends. And there's some closure with Embry and Callie and their kiss. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. It's an Army

CHAPTER SIX

ITS AN ARMY

We hung out at the Cullens house – or more so they babysat me and Bella. Tyler kept calling me. And I kept on ignoring all of them. I wasn't being a very good girlfriend. So I might as well not be his girlfriend. If I could just tell him that. And I wanted to before something went down.

I was sitting with Jasper and Alice while we all watched the news.

The blonde reporter spoke into the microphone with an alley way in the background, "Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances."

Bella and Edward entered the room just as the reporter said, "Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer..."

Emmett grinned at Bella, "Look who else survived the dog park. Need something for those flea bites?"

Edward looked at the newscast, "Seattle?"

"It's getting worse," Carlisle answered, "We're going to have to do something."

"Alice still hasn't had any visions about who is doing this," Edward told him.

"So we track him down and kick his bloodthirsty ass. Let's go now. I'm bored as hell," Emmett whined.

"Emmett!" Rosalie called from upstairs.

"Why are we in the mindset that only one vampire is behind this?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Callie?" Esme asked.

I looked at Edward and he nodded. "Well... vampires usually travel in packs. I've yet to see or hear of a vampire that goes it alone. I guess with the whole eternity thing..." I trailed off, "Anyway, what if there's more than one vampire orchestrating this? Like the military or police force. There's ranks of power and command."

Edward nodded, "Jasper was thinking along the same lines."

"The only thing I'm not so sure about is that these killings don't seem... very vampire like. That I've seen. Experienced vampires are inconspicuous. But these killings are causing quite the scandal and uproar and they're attracting way too much attention."

"Newborns," Jasper concluded.

I looked at him, "Like you guys... only undisciplined. Young."

"Like... new vampires?" Bella asked.

"In their first months after the change," Edward explained.

"That's when we're at our most vicious, uncontrollable, insane with thirst -" Jasper stopped.

I took the pressure off of him, "Some one is creating a lot of newborns then. Judging by the killings. But they're not controlling them. They just want the newborn strength..."

Carlisle realized what I was getting at, "Someone's creating an army."

"An army of vampires?" Bella clarified.

"There haven't been any newborn armies in over a century that I know of," Carlisle murmured.

"There is now," Jasper said, "And they've been created to fight someone."

"You guys," I said. They all looked at me, "You guys are the closest clan right? This is your territory. Why else would they be here?"

"Regardless," Carlisle began, "if we don't put a stop to it, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go this long."

Edward seemed to be thinking about something, "Maybe they're purposely ignoring it. Or even... behind it." We all looked at him, "When we were in Italy... I read Aro's mind. He didn't want me to see, but it was there. He wants Alice and me to join him. Our gifts would shore up his power. But he knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is alive... An army would solve that for him."

Bella seemed to be lost in the memory of what went down in Italy. She snapped her attention to Edward, "We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now-"

"You'd be a liability as a newborn," Jasper shot that down, "Unable to control your instincts. An easy target."

"There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?"

Bella couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>When we got home that night, we found Dad looking down at a missing boy's flier. It read 'Have you seen me?' with the guy's picture under it.<p>

"Hi Dad," Bella said as she dropped her coat on a chair, "You already eat dinner?"

"Huh?" Dad looked up, distracted, "Um... no... not yet."

Bella went to heat up something while I sat by my dad and looked at the flier. Dad caught me looking, "Riley Biers. His parents are papering Seattle with these. Fifth time they've tried."

"Do you think they should give up?" I asked quietly.

Dad looked at me seriously, "I wouldn't, if it was you. Or you, Bella," Bella froze, thinking deeply, guiltily. "Not ever." Bella swallowed and continued heating old pizza.

The next day was a day was a Friday. The day I was finally going to break it off with Tyler.

He met me by my locker and kissed my cheek as always, "Hey baby."

I smiled tightly, "Hey, we have to talk." I've never seen the point in beating around the bush. Just get it over with. Like a band aid.

By the look on Tyler's face, he knew what was about to happen. But he played dumb, "What about?"

I sighed, "This isn't going to work out, Tyler." Wrong, it _already_ wasn't working out. "We're young. We don't know what we want. And you're going to school on the East coast and I'll be here. I don't think we can handle a long distance relationship. And I think it's best if we end this now before either of us gets to serious. I hope you understand."

Breath. I finally got out my little speech.

Tyler said he understood. And I was surprised at how easy it was to dump him. He was a good guy. Just not my guy.

* * *

><p>I got home at around 4 and Bella was already out with Edward. Dad was at the station still pouring over the Riley Biers case. So I just heated up some of my casserole and started eating it in the kitchen while I did my homework.<p>

There was a knock at the door. I swallowed my bite of food and went to answer the door.

When I saw it was Jacob, I almost slammed the door back closed.

Instead I blurted, "I broke up with Tyler."

Jacob smiled a brilliant smile, "Good."

I back tracked, "You shouldn't be here."

Jacob's smile slipped right off his face, "You're still on that?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking away, "Yes, Jake, I'm still 'on that'."

He closed the door and followed in behind me, "When are you going to realize that this is unnecessary?"

I turned around, "When are you going to actually listen to me and leave me alone?"

He scowled, "When are you going to stop fighting this?"

"Don't forget that you wanted to fight it too," I snapped.

"I was being stupid." Jacob defended himself.

"Well now I'm being smart," I shot back.

"How is ignoring this and causing us both pain, smart?" He asked sarcastically, yet painfully.

"Because you can get killed Jacob!" I screamed suddenly.

He almost flinched at my sudden rise in volume, "That can happen everyday. That's why we have to make the most of today."

I huffed and puffed, "You don't get it! What do you think will happen to me if you die? Do you have any idea what that'll do to me? I'll be done, gone. I'll fade away. I'd be destroyed if anything happened to you, especially because of me."

He looked somewhat shocked at my confession but prided on it.

"Don't you understand why I'm doing this? She'll kill you to cause me pain and it'll work. She'll win. It'll be over. You mean so much to me that I'm willing to hurt myself to save you."

"You don't have to do that," Jacob sighed, "I'm supposed to protect you. And if you're right about her... then she already knows. And staying away from each other now won't do anything to stop her."

I couldn't admit that he was right. I wanted to. But her face flashed before my eyes and the memory of his blood on my hands haunted me. Even though it didn't actually happen.

"I think you should go," I whispered.

Jacob deflated. He turned slowly and grabbed the door handle, pausing, "You'll have to figure out that you love me too sooner or later." And with that he practically ripped the door open and slammed it behind him.

I flinched at the loud noise it made and sighed, holding back tears. I sure do cry a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I have a mission for you guys! Follow the link on my profile to the Teaser and Trailer for Clinical Vindicator... now!<strong>

**Hopefully soon, I'll have pictures up.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. They're Coming Here

CHAPTER SEVEN

THEY'RE COMING

* * *

><p>"Did you find any leads?" Edward asked.<p>

"No sign of the intruder," Jasper answered, "But Victoria continues to make appearances."

"She's just playing with us," I said, "Biding her time. Like a magician. We look her way while the trick is happening somewhere else."

"Like Seattle?" Emmett asked.

"Or the intruder?" Carlisle suggested, "Or something else."

"Or both," I said. Bella took that time to head to the deck where Rosalie was simmering.

"We've already covered the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault," Jasper sighed exasperated.

"We'll search the northern trail," Edward suggested.

"Why are you searching everywhere but Seattle?" I asked.

"We're trying to avoid a fight before we know what's going on," Carlisle explained.

"I get that but what is searching the entire globe sans Seattle going to do? If these are newborns, then don't they have their human memories?"

Jasper looked at me, wondering where I was going with this, "Yes..."

"Then we have to imagine that they must be scared and confused at something they don't understand. Human nature says that they'd try to surround themselves with as many familiar things as possible. Unless someone forces them to, they won't leave Seattle."

* * *

><p>"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up..."<p>

It was graduation day. I was the youngest senior graduating. We were all dressed in bright yellow caps and gowns. And we all paid attention to Jessica as she made her speech.

"Our answers were things like astronaut, president... or in my case, princess."

There were chuckles from the crowd, even I cracked a smile.

"When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer... Well, how 'bout this; who the hell knows?"

There were loud hoots and hollers from the audience. Jessica looked flushed at cursing in front of the school teachers and parents.

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot."

That hit me hard. I couldn't fall in love a lot. I was already in love. And I'd never find that somewhere else.

"Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent..."

I thought of Bella. Her decision would be permanent. There would be no going back. And then I thought of Jacob. I just knew that if I was with him, I'd never want to go back. Where was the change for us?

"... So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know."

I already knew. I just needed to change my mind.

* * *

><p>The graduation party that night was packed with teenagers. There was nothing but dancing and celebrating. Alice had transformed the place into a nightclub.<p>

I was waiting by the stairs. Bella was talking to Angela and Jessica. Edward was talking to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I wished they'd loosen up.

The girls tried to coax Bella onto the dance floor when some song came on, but she politely refused. They skipped off, laughing all the way. Bella saw something behind me and smiled somewhat awkwardly.

I turned around and lo and behold, Jacob was here. At least Embry and Quil were with him.

Embry smiled when he saw me and kissed my head, "Congratulations, smarty pants."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Quil messed up my hair, "Don't go leaving for college in somewhere like New York, okay?"

Jacob suddenly tensed as the question of my going away for college registered in his head.

I shook my head, "Don't worry. I start at UW in the fall."

Jacob relaxed quite a bit. Bella walked up to us, "Hey guys. Having fun?"

"Don't know," Quil said, "Just got here."

Bella looked between Jacob and me and there was something not right in her eye. She smiled at Embry and Quil, "Then why don't I introduce you to some of my girlfriends?"

Like the horny boys they were, they traipsed after her like lost puppies.

Jacob sighed, "Callie, I'm sorry..."

Suddenly a soft guitar song started playing. I instantly recognized it. I groaned as Jacob smiled at the memory. I was fighting a smile myself.

_Here I go open mouth try not to let all the feelings out at once, try to save some._

"Will you please dance with me?" Jacob asked so sweetly. He held his hand out to me, nervous.

I looked down at his hand and looked back up into his eyes. My wolf's eyes. I guess this was the time to change my mind.

I took his hand and he started leading me to the dance floor.

_Now here they come the 2 and 3 where 4 meets 1 with a bar between. It's crazy we express ourselves through such simplicity._

Jacob took me into his arms. I saw Angela grin at me from her place, dancing with Embry. What the hell?

Jacob brought my face up to look at him. I did so reluctantly.

_So I'll get to the point and cut the suspense short. _

"I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you." He whispered.

I smiled softly, "It's okay. I know I haven't been a very good imprint. I haven't been a very good friend."

"That's not true," Jacob whispered, looking deeply into my eyes.

_It's you. You make it worth it._

"You're just scared," Jacob whispered.

_Worth waking up in the morning._

"I think the word you're looking for is stubborn," I answered.

Jacob chuckled.

_Your stubborn like your father right. You've got your mothers wild side with just enough affection to wrap me up tight_

_and you should know your all I see when eyelids close and I fight for sleep. Your pretty face is painted on inside my brain and I could never shake you._

The music slowed and the guitar strummed softly throughout the dance floor.

_It's you. You make it worth it._

_Worth waking up in the morning._

Jacob let go of my waist and grabbed my hand, just like at prom. He lifted our clasped hands and spun me in a slow circle. I smiled softly, feeling cared for more than ever. He twirled me slowly into his arms and dipped me half way, looking into my eyes the whole time.

The vocals stopped and the guitar strummed more intricately and intimately and it truly felt like a love song. The beats resonated into my being as Jacob lifted me back up, not letting go of my hand. He took my other hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking my waist with his right arm. He held our hands on his chest. "This heart beats for you."

_No one knows what keeps our hearts beating on their own. Some say its gods control but my heart found its way back home._

I smiled, "I'm sorry that this is all I have to offer."

_It's you. You make it worth it. Worth waking up in the morning._

He arm tightened and pulled me as closed as he could. We had stopped moving. Just standing there in each others arms.

_You took my hand and restored me._

Jacob made me look at him, "Don't be sorry," his face was so close to mine, our lips almost touching. "You're perfect."

_It's you._

His lips fell down to mine. I didn't get a chance to gasp. It was soft and chaste, but passionate as our lips moved together for the first time. But fear gripped my heart, this was too soon. I pulled away, "I can't."

I walked away from him. I found Bella talking to Alice on the stair case. Alice looked dazed. She had a vision.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Bella asked.

Jacob appeared behind me, "Something's going on. Tell me."

"I..." Alice trailed, "need to talk to Jasper."

Jacob almost growled, I knew he hated secrets. "Why don't you talk to me?"

Suddenly Jasper was there snarling at him, "Why don't you back off?"

By instinct I stood in front of Jacob protectively, "Jasper, calm down... He's just trying to figure out what's going on. He's protective of me just like you are."

Jasper backed off, only slightly. We all looked at Alice, who looked worried, "The decision's been made."

"You're going to Seattle, aren't you?" Bella asked warily.

But Alice shook her head, "No... They're coming here."

* * *

><p><strong>There's that! Don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. Training

CHAPTER EIGHT

TRAINING

We had all gathered in another room away from the party. The Cullens, me and Bella debated on the way as Jacob flanked by Quil and Embry tried to follow us.

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Four days," Alice sighed.

Carlisle blanched, "This could turn into a blood bath."

"There aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper said.

Jacob barged in, "Someone's going to attack Forks?"

But he was ignored. And I let it happen. I didn't want him anywhere near this.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone familiar -" Alice began.

"This has to be someone we know, though," I cut in, "It's too convenient and gunned for us not to be."

"Riley Biers..." Edward murmured, reading Alice's mind.

"The missing guy?" I asked.

"But he didn't start this," Edward answered.

"Then it has to be someone we know," I said, "Someone who knows about your visions, Alice. They know how to hide in them."

"Only the Volturi could know how Alice's gift works," Edward said.

"Either way," Jasper said by Alice's side, "the army is coming and our odds aren't good."

"Alright, hold up!" We all looked at Jacob startled. I was about to go to him but I saw he was shaking a little. "What damn army?"

Edward and Carlisle shared a look, Edward shook his head. But Carlise looked at Jacob, "Our kind. Newborns."

"Someone's been creating them in Seattle," I added.

"How many?" Quil asked.

"Enough," Jasper growled.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"They were passing around a red blouse and a black shirt with the word... Tokyo on it?" Alice guessed, thinking back to her vision.

"That's my Tokyo Hotel T-Shirt. I haven't been able to find it since..." I trailed off.

"Since the vampire was at our house," Bella finished.

"They were passing our scent around," I realized.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob stepped towards me, addressing Carlisle.

Carlisle looked so upset, "It means an ugly fight. With lives lost."

There was a pregnant pause in the room. I caught Jacob's eyes. He looked so worried about me now that he realized that there was a whole damn army after me. He got this determined look in his eyes before he looked back at Carlisle, "We're in."

"What?" Bella and I asked at the same time. I gaped silently as Bella continued, "No, you'll get yourself killed!"

Jacob scoffed, "Please, it's what we were made for."

"Forget it," Edward said.

Jacob growled at him, "Wasn't asking permission-"

"Alright!" I shouted. "Drop it." I sighed to myself, I knew I wouldn't be able to talk Jacob out of this. He was as stubborn as I was.

"You believe Sam will agree to this... understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"If that's a fancy word for fighting together, yeah," Jacob answered, "We happen to live here too."

Edward looked at Carlise who was still weighing the possibilities in his head. Finally he looked at Jasper, "Jasper?"

Jasper went into military mode. I knew all about Maria and the newborn army in the Civil War. I read it in the journal he gave me for my birthday. "They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know werewolves even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"But they don't know how to handle newborns. It's different, harder," I protested.

"It's the same for any of us," Carlisle told me.

"Don't worry, Darling," Jasper grinned as he put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "It'll be an easy fight with their help."

Jacob tensed when Jasper hugged me. I heard a growl bubbling in my throat. I gave him a look and he shut up.

"We'll have to coordinate," Carlisle began, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning a strategic meeting. You're welcome to join us."

Jacob took one look at me before he said, "Name the time and place."

Afterward, I followed Jacob out of the room and into the throws of the party, "Jake, wait, please don't do this-"

Jacob turned on me, "It's what we do, Callie. You should be happy. Look at us, working together."

"Would you just shut up and listen to me?" I shouted, "Did you not hear me the other day about _not_ wanting you to get hurt? Or was I not dramatic enough for you?"

"So I'm supposed to sit at home with my knitting and worry about you running or fighting vampires?" Jacob asked sarcastically, "It's my job to protect you." that he spoke gently, coming closer to me, "I'll see you at the meeting."

* * *

><p>The eerie silence was completely different than the party just two days before. The large field was surrounded by a dense forest, trapping light from the Cullens. But it was almost midnight so that didn't make much difference.<p>

The quiet was broken by Emmett being flung through the air. He landed hard on his back but immediately sprung back up to face Jasper. "Again."

We all watched them spar. I came early in my jeep. Edward was just now pulling up with Bella in Emmett's jeep. They both climbed out and headed to us. Edward froze, "They're here."

I searched the treeline, but it was pretty dark. Suddenly, all the wolves started appearing from the darkness of the trees and walked slowly and cautiously into the field.

"Two more joined the pack," Bella revealed. I counted and she was right.

"They're young," Edward said, "Very young."

"They're here," Carlisle said, "That's what matters."

I searched for my wolf. I found his reddish fur just behind the gray wolf. Jacob. He seemed to smile at me, tongue lolling out. But the black wolf – Sam – gave him and look and he straightened up.

Carlisle addressed Edward, "Will you translate?"

Edward nodded. Carlisle moved slowly toward the pack, "Welcome."

Edward spoke for Sam, "He says they'll watch and listen, but that's the most we can ask of their self-control."

Carlisle nodded, "That will be fine. Jasper had experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how these 'newborns' differ from us." Edward translated.

"They're a great deal stronger than us," Carlisle began to explain in what I called, his 'doctor voice', "because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." With that, he nodded to Jasper.

Jasper looked uncomfortable under the wolves' gaze but he spoke anyway, "Carlisle's right. That's why newborns are created for armies."

Edward interrupted for the wolves, "One of them – Quil – he wants to know how many vampires constitute an army. He seems to be made... nervous by the term."

The brown wolf that was Quil looked embarrassed. I giggled.

Jasper laughed, "'Army' is an expression for a large number of newborns. Good news, it's not a thousand or anything like a human army," he paused, "The bad news, no human army could stand against them. But they're untrained, and their thirst will make them wild. Volatile. That can work in our favor."

He moved to the center of the field for a demo, growing more commanding as he slipped into his civil war days. "The two most important things to remember are, first, _never_ let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast your head will spin. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be ready for that. And you'll lose. Emmett? Don't hold back."

The bear in question grinned, "Not in my nature."

Emmett charged Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper blurred. Emmett lunged again and again, but he only caught air. Jasper paused long enough to say, "You have to come at them from the side, and keep moving. Always moving."

Throughout the many duels and demos Jasper spoke and educated both his family and the wolves.

"Focus on speed, agility, keep your opponent off guard..."

"Use their momentum against them -"

During the fighting, Jacob cautiously approached me. I side-glanced at him before I looked away, focusing on the fight, "You know what you being here means for me."

He whined slightly, prodding his nose against my shoulder. "Don't try to make this better, Jake. You guys are my family too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you... But I've already told you all about that. And yet, you're still here."

I watched the fighting for another half hour. Carlisle fought Edward – Bella loved that – Emmett fought Jasper, Jasper fought Alice, Rosalie fought Jasper. Basically Jasper kicked everyone's asses.

The wolves had sat down, their guard down. But Jacob stood right behind me, not leaving me with his eyes for a second.

"It's called Dysthymia." I blurted quietly.

Jacob wolf walked to my side and looked at me curiously, not knowing what I was talking about.

I sighed, "My affliction. My disease. It's called dysthymia. It's a mood disturbance. Basically it's a step below major depression. I was diagnosed in Phoenix. Mom didn't react the way I hoped. She just sent me to every doctor she could find. Eventually she sent me to a hospital in Texas for four months. But that just made it all worse. About six months before we moved to Forks, the dysthymia developed into DD-NOS."

I could tell he didn't know what that meant either. "It stands for Depressive Disorder Not Otherwise Specified. It's just a fancy way to say that they don't know what's wrong with me. Every since we moved here, I got better... then I got worse. It was better away from my mom and when I met you guys..."

He looked at me with happiness – happiness that he had done something to make me happy. I smiled fleetingly before looking back at the Cullens. "Then it got worse when the Cullens left and Bella abandoned me. Now..." I sighed, "I don't know. I can't pin point whether or not I'm happy. Sometimes I am. Most times I'm not. And with this fight coming our way... If I lose you I'll never be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>There's a name to Callie's problems. I'm no doctor but I did my research. So there.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. Don't Close Up

CHAPTER NINE

DON'T CLOSE UP

* * *

><p>"So explain this again?" I groaned as Bella and Edward sat in my room. Bella had some sort of crazy theory due to a dream.<p>

Bella sighed again at having to explain it again, "The intruder, the army. They're all Victoria's puppets. She's hiding behind them. Letting someone else decide."

Edward shook his head, "It's a long shot, Bella."

"But it makes sense," I said. Bella looked at me gratefully. I continued, "Victoria was with James. They told each other everything. Including all James knows about Alice."

Realization dawned on Edward, "So she'd know how Alice's visions work."

"Victoria's tactical and smart. And she's got too much riding on this to take any chances. It's too important to her." I concluded.

"Are you sure you're not Jasper with all this strategic thinking stuff?" Bella smiled at me teasingly.

I dug my head into my pillow, "Go away."

They laughed.

* * *

><p>Jacob faced us in the center of the field. Jasper followed several paces behind us.<p>

Jacob mocked Edward, "You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?"

"He's doing it for me," Bella told him, "Okay?"

Jacob scoffed, "Whatever. Just tell me the plan."

Jasper stepped forward, "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with Bella and Callie's scent, but it needs to end here."

"Edward, Callie and I are going to a campsite. But even if he carries me or Jasper carries Callie, they'll pick up our scent," Bella explained.

"Your smell, however, is revolting," Edward told him.

"Dude," Jacob started, "you really don't want to start comparing stinks-"

"He means," Bella cut in, "your scent will mask mine or Callie's if you-"

"Done," Jacob said, looking at me.

"Let's test it," Bella looked at me.

The next thing I knew Jacob picked me up and started for the tree line.

Jacob set off into the woods, holding me close. "We'll see if that works. Personally I think I smell great. You ever notice anything?"

"Jacob, stop." I begged.

He stopped walking. And he looked down at me. I rolled my eyes, "I didn't mean stop walking. I meant stop acting like everything is normal and fine."

Jacob resumed walking, "Would you rather I be all gloom and doom?"

"No, that's my job," he chuckled. "I don't want to get used to being happy."

"Why on earth would you not want to be happy?" Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. Well... I am crazy.

"Because it's all gonna come crashing down. Like it does every time I feel happiness." I said sadly.

Jacob slowed down, "Callie... waiting for the other shoe to drop is not way to live. I promise you that the guys ...and even the Cullens will be alright and come out of this alive."

I looked up at him, "Can you promise that you'll be alright?"

He smiled down at me, "I've gotta be alive to convince you that you love me. So yeah, I can."

I ignored the first comment and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Can I at least tell you some good news?" Jacob asked.

"Sure..." I sighed.

"Embry imprinted on your friend, Angela," He said.

I gasped excitedly, "I knew it!" I threw my hands up triumphantly in the air. Jacob chuckled at my antics.

* * *

><p>Bella and I climbed out of my jeep just as Dad and Alice came out of the house laughing with each other. Dad smiled, "Don't be a stranger, Alice. Hey girls."<p>

We were both shocked into silence and just waved. Alice flitted over to us, "Your alibis for the battle are all arranged."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"I told your father that my whole family's going camping this weekend. So you and I are having a sleep-over at my house," Alice grinned proudly, "_Me_, he likes. Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourselves tonight."

Bella stared at her blankly, "...Alone?"

Alice nodded, "We're all going hunting, powering up for the fight. You're welcome," Then she looked at me, "I called Angela, said you were too shy to ask yourself, but if she wanted to hang out. She practically invited you herself. Both of you, go pack."

We entered the kitchen to find dad making himself a sandwich, "The _sister_, I like."

Bella moved to the sink and I sat at the table after I got out some cereal to eat. Bella tried to act casual, "So, Dad, I was wondering... why you never got remarried after Mom."

Dad looked surprised at the change in subject but shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I never met the right person. Why?"

Bella shook her head to herself, "I thought maybe it was 'cause you – I don't know – gave up on the whole institution. Of marriage. But... you still think it has value?"

Dad grew suspicious of all this marriage talk, "Sure, marriage has value. When you're older. _Much_ older. Like your mom – it worked out great for her the second time. _Later_ in life."

"... I guess."

"You definitely don't want to have to get married, because you weren't... careful..."

I laughed at what Dad was trying to get at. But Bella didn't get it, "...What?"

"I mean, there are things you need to know, when you're – physically intimate-"

Bella blanched, "Oh no – tell me this isn't 'the talk'-"

"I'm just as embarrassed as you are-"

I laughed at that, "I doubt that. No one's as embarrassed as me right now."

"Besides," Bella said, "Mom beat you to it ten years ago."

"You didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago," Dad said matter-of-factly.

Bella scrunched up her nose, "I think things still work the same way."

Dad sighed, "So you two are taking precautions?"

"Please-" Bella said, "I mean, really, please don't worry about it. Edward is... old-school."

"I don't know what that … is..." Dad said, "Like a technique or something-?"

"Oh my God!" Bella blushed, "I'm a virgin!"

Dad freaked out like Dad's do when hearing words like that, "Ah! Ah!"

Bella, mortified, bolted for the stairs.

Dad grabbed his sandwich and mulled over the new information, "A virgin... Liking Edward a little more."

I giggled, "Trust me Dad, Edward's whole family is old fashioned."

Dad gave me a look, "Do I have to worry about you and Jacob...?"

I almost choked on my cereal, "Me and Jacob? Who told you that?"

He gave me a look and it dawned on me, "Bella... I'm gonna kill that girl."

Dad took a seat across from me and the table, "All she said was that he has feelings for you but you're pushing him away."

I sighed, "It's not like I'm... being a bitch or something..."

"I know," Dad reassured me, "But I'm just wondering what's going on. You don't like him?"

"I do, more than like..." I trailed off.

Dad let that sink in, "Me and your mother-" He broke off and tried again, "I hope what happened between us didn't... scare you from relationships... I mean you went out with that Tyler guy."

"Tyler didn't matter Dad. I know that sounds mean.. or something but... Tyler couldn't hurt me because I didn't care about him."

Dad realized where I was going, "But you care about Jacob. He could hurt you." At my nod he sighed, "Honey, you can't let yourself close up at …. love. Jacob's a good kid. And you're a great, beautiful girl. You have the potential to be really happy with him. You just have to give it a chance."

I let that sink in. Everyone was telling me the same thing. When was I going to listen?

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Almost the fight scene! What am I gonna do next?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. Storm Coming

CHAPTER TEN

STORM COMING

* * *

><p>Angela giggled as she painted my toes, "You've never done this before?"<p>

I blushed, "I've slept over at a friend's house before but I've never done the makeover thing before."

"Oh my gosh, you are such a sad teen girl," She joked.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So..." Angela started, "Eric and I broke up."

"What?" I pretended to be surprised.

"It wasn't working out," Angela sighed, "Besides..."

"You like Embry," I finished.

She looked surprised that I knew but then something dawned on her, "Has he... talked about me?"

I gave her a look, "He's my best friend... so yeah." And I wasn't lying. Embry and I call each other almost every other day. He told me all about it the night Jacob told me he imprinted.

Angela blushed, "What does he say about me...?"

"Why don't you ask him out so he can tell you?" I teased her.

She stuttered, "Oh I... I couldn't.."

"You asked Eric to the prom. You can ask Embry – who's crazy for you already – out on a measly date." I said like it was obvious.

"It's not the same..." Angela sighed.

"I know. Quileute boys have a way of making an impression on us girls." I smiled, thinking of Jacob.

Angela saw my dazed smile, "So what's his name?"

I sighed, couldn't deny it, "Jacob. We've actually known each other since we were little kids. He's also friends with Embry. We just … connected … right after the Cullens came back."

Angela looked confused, "But you _just now _broke up with Tyler..."

I nodded, "I've been fighting... whatever it is between us."

"Why...?"

"I'm young..."

"That's not true," Angela shot me down, "You're just scared. But I can tell by your smile that you're in love with him."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just _not_ be scared," I told her.

Angela smiled at me softly, "I know that. But what is love without some risk, right?"

Right.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jacob picked me up at around nine in the morning. He smiled at me, "Hey beautiful."<p>

I scoffed, "Don't lie to me. It's nine in the morning, I'm in sweats and an big T-shirt, with no makeup."

"And you've never looked more beautiful," Jacob whispered.

I looked away. And we didn't say anything. Just as we were nearing the field Jacob said, "There's some winter clothes in the back. Alice packed them and gave them to me before I got here."

I nodded and didn't say anything. Before we arrived Jacob sighed, "I'm sorry for pushing you... again. I know I said that I'd fight for you. But I don't want to pressure you. I want you to realize that you love me on your own.… So I'm going to wait for you."

I didn't know what to say to that.

When we parked, he had to carry me to the field. But not before I stood behind the car and changed into the clothes Alice packed me. Thick sweat pants, a tank top, t-shirt, thermal, sweater and sweatshirt along with a rain coat for the night, and my hiking boots. She also packed the scarf Quil got me for my birthday and a black hat.

Edward spoke when he say us, "Alice says there's a storm coming."

"I can feel it," Jacob answered, "We should get going."

"I'll take the longer route," Edward said, "But I'll get there first. Set up camp." He grabbed my and Bella's bag and left.

"Something up?" Jacob asked.

Bella shook her head just as Seth came into the field. Jacob introduced us thinking we didn't know each other. And he blushed when we pointed out that we met each other a while ago. "Seth'll be carrying you up, Bella."

With that Jacob slung me into his arms and we took off...

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know.<strong>

**REVIEW ANYWAY**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. Our Life

CHAPTER ELEVEN

OUR LIFE

* * *

><p>That night was freezing. Snow fell in earnest and Bella and I huddled together on the opposite side of the tent from Edward.<p>

Bella looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for everything."

I shook my head, "I just want my sister back."

Bella looked at me sadly. Sad for the time we lost together because of both our depressions. She smiled, trembling, "Be my maid of honor."

I smirked, "No shit."

Then Jacob peaked his head in the tent and looked at me and Bella.

Bella's teeth chattered, "You should get home before the storm hits."

"I'm staying. So is Seth. You'll need my connection to keep tabs too." He shot that one down quick.

I sat up slowly, shivering, "You're... not going to fight?"

But Jacob shook his head, "Seth will spare me in the morning. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble."

"But it won't keep you out of trouble..." I said.

Jacob looked at me, shivering like crazy, and he looked so upset. He stepped forward until Edward grabbed his arm, "Forget it."

"They might need their toes someday. And let's face it – I am hotter than you." Jacob smirked at him.

"Edward," I stuttered, "Let him go. Seth can take Bella."

As if hearing his name – which he probably did with the werewolf hearing thing – popped his head into the tent, "You rang?"

Edward looked at him and reluctantly requested, "Can you please help keep Bella warm? I am unable... for obvious reasons."

Seth nodded, "No problem, bro." He came over to Bella and pulled her into his lap, sitting by Edward. She was able to put her hand on his without getting too cold.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled my back close to his chest. My legs and feet were enveloped between his and his breath covered the back of my neck as he commented, "You'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

I closed my eyes briefly and groaned, "Shut up, Jacob."

He chuckled, "Hey, survival one-oh-one."

Gradually, my shivering began to lessen. Warmth swept throughout my body and I began to fall to sleep. In my sleep I turned over and dug my face into Jacob's chest, trying to get as close as possible to him. I felt Jacob press his face into the top of my head and smile widely. "Don't get cocky," I whispered. He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Later that night, it was quiet. I woke up again. I was too stressed over the upcoming fight. I felt Jacob's light breathing and hoped he was asleep. But I double check, "Edward?" I whispered it quietly so as not to wake everyone.<p>

He whispered just as quietly, "Yes?"

"Is Jacob asleep?"

He was quiet for a moment, I guess checking his brain for any responses or something. A moment later he answered, "Yes."

I sighed, "... Good. If I don't – If something happens to me..."

"Don't say that, Callie," Edward protested, "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"If it does... tell him I'm sorry. Tell Jacob that I wish I took the chance I had to be with him. That I lo-" The word got stuck in my throat. And I couldn't force it out. Not to Edward. Not until I told Jacob first.

Edward was quiet for a long time. I knew he didn't want to think that he'd have to actually relay this message.

I hoped he wouldn't have to either.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes the next morning to find myself alone in the tent. I slowly sat up and stretched. After taking off some layers I unzipped the tent and climbed out. The wind had died down and the ground was blanketed in snow. It was so quiet.<p>

A young sandy brown wolf was balled up outside the tent. I smiled, "Hey Seth."

I saw Edward and Bella quietly conversing and asked, "Where's Jacob? The fight didn't already-"

"Not yet," Edward interrupted me in a somewhat reassuring manner. "He's making sure the woods are clear before he goes."

I sighed... I had some hope that he wouldn't fight. But it was false hope. He was still going to fight no matter what I said.

Jacob trotted up to us, "All clear. Sam said the battle's starting soon."

Bella and Edward excused themselves. Jacob looked at me somewhat awkwardly, "Sorry if last night made you uncomfortable."

I shook my head, "It didn't."

Jacob smiled, "It was the best night of my life," he breathed.

I blushed, "I'm sure it wasn't."

Jacob shook his head, "It was." He sighed, looking forlorn, "I don't want to go..."

"But you have to do what you have to do," I finished. I smiled reassuringly at him, "I understand, Jacob."

He took a couple steps closer to me, "Callie..."

"I know," I told him. I didn't need him to say it. I knew. "I'm so sorry about being so... hesitant with you. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. You deserve much better than me."

Jacob took my chin in his hands, "Don't be sorry. I know how hard this all is for you. This is all happening so fast and we're both scared. But you're wrong about me deserving better. You're the best. You're perfect."

I didn't have anything to say to that.

He slowly kissed my forehead, "I'll see you after the fight. I promise."

"Double extra promise," I demanded softly.

He chuckled, "Double extra promise."

With that he started walking away. And I felt my heart clench at the thought that I may never see him again. I knew I had given Edward a message for him if something happened to me, but... what if something happened to him? If it did and I didn't do anything to let him have some clue of what I feel for him... I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Jacob! Wait!" I ran after him. I ran into the woods slightly and was on top of a mountain. I saw him a little down the mountain, still human. He turned around to look at me.

I paused at the top of the mountain, "Jacob..." I couldn't make the words come out.

So I showed him. I ran the couple steps down the mountain to him and crashed my lips to his furiously. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and lifting me up. I moved my lips with him as the possible life we could have together flashed under my eye lids.

_Jacob and I arm and arm, sitting on his front porch in the sunlight._

_Me in a beautiful white dress, walking toward him... Ready to be with him completely._

_Us in our late 20s. Me rocking an infant in my arms until Jake takes him from my arms and lifts him up in the air like an airplane. The baby boy laughed joyously._

_Us in our early 30s. Jacob playing with our baby boy – he's older now – and me and Dad chatting in the background as he helps my baby girl walk._

_Us in our 40s. Our teenage kids piling out of the car, on Christmas eve. Dad and Billy, gray-haired, come out to welcome all of us. It's so touching to build a family._

_We're now in our 60s. We're both wrinkled and gray but Jacob still calls me beautiful as we hold our baby grandson in our arms. _

_After our life. We begin a new one in eternity. We're eternal._

Jacob pulled away from the kiss first, panting slightly. "I'm definitely gonna live now."

My eyes were still closed as I breathed, "Not funny."

Jake chuckled softly, "sorry." He sighed contently, letting my feet meet the ground. He leaned down to press his lips to mine one more time. When he pulled away he kissed my forehead, "I love you, Callie."

And then he was gone. Off to fight a vampire war. I could already feel myself ooze fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, they kissed! Was it everything you thought it would be and more! Haha, I hope so. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	12. The Battle

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE BATTLE

* * *

><p>Edward's gaze flickered to Seth's momentarily, "Jacob just got there – he's good."<p>

I sighed in relief and gave Edward a thankful smile.

Edward's face was ever changing and I couldn't imagine what he must be seeing in the others minds. It was unfair of Bella to ask him to sit out with us.

"Don't let them protect each other -" Edward was murmuring to himself, "good, go around-" Suddenly he stopped, and looked somewhat disoriented. He looked to Seth, tense, "Seth, go."

"Someone's hurt..." Bella was about to ask.

"Is it Jacob?" I asked worriedly.

Edward suddenly whipped Bella behind him, "She's close – I can heard her thoughts. She saw we weren't there but she caught my scent. She knew I'd be with you, knew Alice would be too busy to see her decide-"

"She found us," Bella whispered fearfully.

I felt my hands shaking.

"And she's not alone," Edward added. Just add to the fear, why don't you?

A male vampire appeared right on cue. I recognized him as the missing man, Riley Biers. I was shocked to say the least. Was this the guy who was in our house? Was he the one making all the decisions while Victoria hid behind him?

"Riley," Edward started. Riley slowly edged closer. "Listen to me. Victoria's using you – to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you."

It was too late that I realized people would die today. My family would be ending lives. But it was to save the entire town. To save us. To save me.

Riley hesitated, surprised that Edward addressed him directly. "Actually, she's glad she won't have to deal with you anymore."

Victoria suddenly emerged from the woods. She perched on my side. She snarled at me. "Don't listen to them, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

"Yes," Edward said, "I can read her mind. That's how I know what she thinks of you. How I know she doesn't love you."

"He's lying-" Victoria tried.

"No, he's not," I snapped.

Riley's eyes darted to me briefly. "I recognize your scent."

"I smell good, don't I?" I smirked. "But you should listen to Edward. He knows what he's talking about. Trust me."

Riley's eyes darted to Edward again as he spoke, "Her sole purpose for creating you and this army was to avenge her true mate, James. That's all she cares about. Not you."

Riley was beginning to hesitate. I could see it in his face. He glanced at Victoria. She looked at him, "There's only you. You know that."

Riley zeroed in on Edward again, crouching slightly. Victoria's eyes burned on my face, but I knew she'd go for Bella first. And then she'd pick off Jacob. Just to cause me pain before she finally kills me.

"Think about it," Edward encouraged, "You're from Forks, you know the area. That's why she picked you. She's using you like she's using the rest of them-"

Riley faltered slightly. I saw the doubt in his eyes.

So I stepped forward, "Riley. That's your name, right?" He looked at me suspiciously, nodding. "I'm Callie."

I took a breath, "She doesn't love you, Riley. I'm sorry but it's as simple as that. She's using you. A year ago... James came after Bella. Edward killed him. So she wants to kill Bella. And I pretended to be Bella and she wasted time chasing after me when she could have been saving James. She blames me and Edward for his death. So she wants revenge on us. She did... all of this... to kill us."

I could see his resistance to us waning. But I had to do more, "I know that this new life... must have been so confusing to you when it started. And all you had was Victoria to tell you what to do. But she only gave you one option. Follow her. But there's other ways. You don't have to feed off humans. You don't have to kill us. We would never harm you without you attacking first. And you haven't."

"Don't listen to her Riley. She's a threat." Victoria tried.

I snorted and lifted my arms, gesturing to myself, "Look at me Riley. I'm human. What kind of threat am I? When you think about it... does it really make sense for you to kill me? What did I do?"

Riley looked at me blankly, "What could I feed off of... if not humans?"

"Animals," I answered, happy I was starting to get through to him, "The Cullens feed off animals. That's why their eyes are gold, not red. They can teach you. They can help you. You can have a family here, Riley. I swear."

I stepped closer to him, about to put my hand on his shoulder. But he sniffed and thirst overtook him. He suddenly grabbed me and spun me around. My arm was behind my back, pressed between me and him, and he had an arm around my neck.

"Callie!" I heard Bella yell. I locked eyes with her for a moment and saw pure fear in them.

But he was trying to hold back. I could tell...

"You don't have to do this Riley. You don't have to let it control you. Just calm yourself," I whispered.

Victoria smirked and jumped down from her perch, "Keep hold on her, Riley." But I know she saw that Seth had arrived. She knew that if Riley made one move to hurt me, both Edward and Seth would attack. And they'd kill him in a second.

She quietly backed towards the trees.

But Edward stopped her, "You can escape. You always do. But you'll never get another chance like this."

Victoria hissed at him, back away further.

"Don't you want them?" Edward goaded, "Don't you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James? When I tore him to pieces and turned him into ashes... into _nothing_."

Victoria finally let out a furious, pain-filled yell and charged for Bella.

But Edward didn't let her get close. He grabbed her and rolled down the hill in a death grip.

Riley's grip tightened on me somewhat, "Please, Riley. You don't want to do this."

Seth slammed Victoria into a tree. Edward whipped over to slam the tree down. She jumped off before it fell. She smacked Seth with impressive force and he flew into a tree. I heard him whine and struggle to get back up.

Victoria gained the upper hand and forced Edward to his knees. She had a head lock on him and was ready to rip.

Bella grabbed a rock shard and plunged it into her arm. I yelled out, scared of what the vampire's would do. Bright red blood dripped down onto the white floor.

Riley froze, his group loosening on me. Victoria whipped to look at Bella. Seth seized the moment. Seth latched his teeth onto Riley's shoulder and I fell down from the impact. "Victoria!" Riley called out for help.

But she didn't even glance at him, revealing the plain truth to him. He gave her a tragic look.

And I couldn't care to see the painful misplaced love caused for him. I could let him miss out of what life he could have. I ran to where Seth-wolf had Riley in a grip and was dragging him off. I yelled out, "Seth! Wait!"

Seth stilled but kept a tight hold on Riley. Riley had a shocked look on his face at my actions of defending him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward charge Victoria. They clashed and blurred in battle.

Seth looked at me expectantly and I begged, "Don't kill him. Victoria tricked him. It isn't his fault. Please Seth. Please."

Seth hesitated. And I knew he was conversing with the other guys with their mind link.

I saw Edward's lips at Victoria's neck, and he bit a huge chunk from it, ripping her head off.

"Look Seth, Riley. It's over. She's gone. But you don't have to kill him. Please, Seth, I'm begging you. Don't kill him. No one else has to die today."

Seth seemed conflicted. I gave him a pleading look. He wolf-sighed and slowly let go of Riley. Riley blurred at least five feet away. I turned my attention to him, "Riley, please don't make me regret saving you. Just take a breath and calm down."

It was quiet. Riley slowly walked towards me slowly and I stilled completely. He whispered, "Help me..."

I smiled, "Of course."

We all walked over to the camp site until I saw Edward freeze. Seth let out a bark. "What is it?" I asked.

"Alice wants us to come," Edward revealed, "_Now_."

"Why?" Bella asks scared.

* * *

><p><strong>The first battle is over and Callie saved Riley! Yay Callie!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	13. The Volturi

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

THE VOLTURI

* * *

><p>A massive fire burnt as the Cullens and wolves hurriedly dragged vampire parts into it for incineration. Purple-black spoke rose to great heights from the fire. I shivered.<p>

"How long?" Edward asked.

"Few minutes. Maybe ten." Alice asked.

I scanned the field to find Jacob. Jasper gave me a look and asked, "What is he doing alive?"

I looked back at Riley and looked at him, "I spared him. He wants to adopt your diet. I trust him."

Riley gave me a grateful look. A small girl suddenly ran towards him and yelled, "Riley!"

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in relief, "You're alive Bree."

Edward asked, "What's she doing here?"

"We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting," Esme explained, "She took it."

"The pack needs to leave," Carlisle said, "The Volturi won't honor the truce with werewolves."

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

Edward looked around for me, "...There."

I looked over at the tree line on the other side of the field as Jacob-wolf emerged. I sighed with relief, "Jacob!"

He saw me and started for me but a vicious snarl stopped him in his tracks. A light gray wolf – Leah – cornered the last male newborn who had been hiding. She charged for him.

Edward shouted, "Leah, don't-!"

The newborn maneuvered out of her way and spun, grabbing her ruff. But Jacob leaped in in to help her, onto the newborn. He bit a piece of his face off. But the vampire got his arms around him and crushed him. He howled out in agony and pain.

I screamed, "Jacob!" and I started sprinting for him. The other wolves took care of the vampire as I skidded to Jacob's side as he phased back into human. The fact that he was naked didn't even register with me.

He was crumpled on the ground. He looked like he was in so much pain. Tears immediately poured down my face, "Jake. Jacob! Please be alright. I need you. Please."

Edward was there in a second, "Jacob – hold on – Carlisle will take care of you."

Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode, "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." I flinched at the discovery.

Jacob squeezed my hand. I used my other one to stroke his face, whisper-begging him to make it through this.

Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil and Leah – all human – raced over. Leah looked guilty and angry, "Jacob, you idiot, I had it-"

"Leah-" Sam stopped her.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in – it's already starting-" Carlisle went on.

Edward spoke to Sam, "We have to get him out of here before the Volturi arrive. We won't win a fight with them-"

"Go," Carlise said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We'll bring him to Billy's," Sam said.

I leaned down to Jacob's ear and whispered to him, still crying, "Jacob, please hang on. For me. I..." I took a deep breath. "I love you, Jacob."

Jacob cried out in pain as the pack lifted him. I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stop the sobs from coming out, watching as they disappeared into the woods.

"They're here," Alice announced.

The Cullens gathered around me and Bella. I stood protectively in front of Riley and Bree. I had gone this far to protect him and give him a chance. And Bree was much too young to die because of something she was forced to do. I had to save both of them from this Volturi.

A group of four people appeared, floating into the field, from the tree line across from us. There was a small blonde girl. She looked to be thirteen, but her face was cold and cruel. A boy who looked a little like her but taller with long brown hair, floated beside her. There was another man, much taller than the rest, with strong features and dark wavy hair. Then there was a third man with pointed, sharp features and light brown hair.

The girl spoke, I think Bella mentioned her. Jane, was her name. She could make you feel immense pain. But it didn't work on Bella. "It appears you've done our work for us."

_Doesn't look like you were intending to do anything at all_, I thought. But I didn't dare voice my opinion. There was always something fishy about them. Edward told Bella and I that they enforced the law, simply to keep the secret. To not make a spectacle of yourself. Anyone who did, would be immediately disposed of.

So why did they wait this long to show any kind of action to take care of Victoria and the army? They had made quite the spectacle of themselves. Why did they wait months instead of immediately?

For some reason, I thought they wanted the army to win. To wipe out the Cullens because Edward and Alice wouldn't join them.

Such large measures for nothing but wounded pride.

Jane looked around, "Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude."

"We were lucky," Carlisle said to hide the pack.

"I doubt that," Jane frowned.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight, sister." The tall man said. I think his name was... Alex or something.

"Yes," Jane agreed, "It's not often we're rendered... unnecessary."

"If only you'd arrived a half-hour earlier," Edward told her, "you could have fulfilled your purpose here."

"Pity," Jane said unemotionally. She then peaked behind me... seeing Riley and Bree.

"You missed some," Jane said pleased.

I stared her in the eye, "I say we missed four..."

She scowled.

Carlisle intervened, "We offered them asylum in exchange for their surrender."

"That wasn't yours to offer," Jane dismissed.

"And it isn't yours to revoke," I snapped. What power did they actually have over any vampire? I'm sure they could be grossly outnumbered.

Jane tried to move to them and I saw Esme shoot Carlisle a concerned look but he subtly shook his head.

"Why did you come?" Jane asked loudly, like she was stupid.

But Bree didn't get a chance to answer before she crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain.

I was about to jump in front of her but Edward help me back, "Stop it! You didn't even let her answer!"

Esme also helped, "They came to destroy us – to kill Bella and Callie."

But Jane ignored both of us and continued her torture. I could see that she was enjoying it. There was glee in her blood red eyes.

"Who created you?" Jane asked loudly.

"You don't have to do that," Esme pleaded, "She'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Oh, I know."

"Stop it!" I shouted, "Stop it now! Torture me if you have to get this shit out of your system but leave her alone!"

Jane stopped, waiting for Bree to speak. She panted in pain, "I don't – know. Ril-No one would tell us."

I could see she was covering for Riley. He had been more invested in this than she was.

But Jane turned to Riley then, "And you?"

Riley looked so scared – almost as much as Bree – and Jane didn't wait for him to answer. He was screaming on the floor in a second.

But then Bree let out a whine at the sight of Riley in pain. And he abruptly stopped screaming. Jane smirked at Bree, knowing they cared for one another now.

Jane focused her power and Bree screamed again. Edward spoke, "Her name was Victoria... perhaps you knew her?"

When he let go of me I rushed over to Bree. She was crying heavily without tears and I held her to me like a small child, comforting her.

Jane faced Edward with an 'innocent' smile.

Carlisle attempted to diffuse the situation, "Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"

Jane just looked at him. After a long pause she just said, "Felix."

The large man with strong features stepped forward to Bree.

Esme cried out, "She didn't know what she was doing."

"The Volturi don't give second chances," Jane shot her down. She then looked at Edward and Bella, "Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to hear she's still human."

Bella faced her, "The date is set."

"I wonder if you'll still be immune to my powers after you've been changed." That was a threat if I ever heard one.

Felix moved to Bree and she looked so scared. I was still holding but I let her go and stood right in front of her, unmoving. The large man stood in front of me now and I felt like I couldn't breathe. But I couldn't just give up. I knew I could do little to him because I was human. But if I could just stand up to him long enough for the Cullens to get their heads out of their asses and help me... maybe we could do this.

Felix looked surprised that a puny human was standing in his way, "Move."

"No." I said, unblinking. Then Riley stood by my side, and grabbed my hand.

Felix, "Move or I may just kill you too."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "Try it. I dare you. But I was under the impression that you _didn't_ want to be exposed... or make a spectacle of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Jane demanded.

I smirked at the little girl, "I'm the police chief's daughter. In a small town. People will notice I'm missing immediately and my dad won't ever give up of trying to find out what happened to me. And I have plenty people who will know it was you and won't hesitate in ripping you to shreds."

I looked back to Felix, "So go on. Try it. It'll be your downfall."

"That's an awful lot of trouble to go through for a couple of newborns," The young boy … Alex? said.

I looked at him, "It's an awful lot of trouble to go murdering a couple of newborns. What gives you the right?"

I locked eyes with Felix, "Just walk away. And go back to Italy." I looked at the other three, "_All_ of you, go home."

Felix looked at me, looking to be in some sort of battle with himself. I don't know which side won, but whatever side it was made him turn on his heel and walk away from me.

"Aro will be very interested to learn about you... Callie." Jane threatened.

I smirked, "Looking forward to it."

When the Volturi group was gone I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist. It was Bree hugging me. She whispered, "Thank you." I rubbed her back and said, "Just doing the right thing," but I was staring right at the Cullens when I said it. How could they just stand by while they tried to kill an innocent little girl?

It was all politics.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Callie got courage. There's the Volturi. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	14. Courage

**Sadly this is the last chapter. I'm working on part 2 of the breaking dawn part of the series. Might take a while. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chappy. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<p>

COURAGE

* * *

><p>I entrusted Riley and Bree in Esme's care – she actually tried to stop Jane from hurting Bree – and raced in my jeep to Jacob's house.<p>

When I got there Billy was sitting on the porch, surrounded by the pack, including Emily but sans Sam.

Billy saw me and almost teared up at my agonized face, "Oh sweetie, he'll be alright."

Suddenly I heard a loud yell of excruciating pain come from inside the house. And I knew it was Jacob. I flinched harshly. I could practically feel his pain as if it were my pain.

Billy looked so upset as Emily put an arm around him.

Quil faced me, "It's been going on for a while. Doc's re-breaking his bones."

I heard another yell and covered my face to hide my sobs. I felt warm arms wrap around me and knew it was Embry. I didn't care that the whole pack could see me as I cried freely into Embry's shoulder.

Leah was pacing, "Why'd he have to but in? I could have taken that tick-"

"Give it a rest, Leah," Paul said. Even he was tearing up. He gestured to me with his eyes and Leah calmed down.

We all spun to the front door when Carlisle opened it to exit. He looked at us, with Sam behind him, "The worst is over. He'll be alright."

Billy and I exhaled heavily. I wiped my face clear of tears but I knew my eyes were red and puffy. Emily wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

"I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip," Carlisle informed Billy.

Billy looked up at him with so much gratitude, "Thank you."

"And make sure he doesn't phase until I clear him. The bones need to set."

"We'll keep him in line," Sam said.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Quil snorted.

Carlisle looked at me, "He's asking for you."

Everyone looked at me. Billy smiled encouragingly at me, "Go on honey. He needs you."

I was about to head in before I turned and said, "Carlisle."

The doctor in question turned, "Yes?"

I sighed, "I get it. With the Volturi. It's politics. But next time... screw politics."

* * *

><p>I quietly entered Jake's room to find him lying on his bed. The entire right side of his body was covered in braces and bandages. I stood in the doorway, holding back tears and forcing a smile.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Jacob," I whispered painfully.

He looked up with some effort, his breath short. But he smiled anyway, "Hey... I was worried about you."

I laughed shortly, "Leave it to you to worry about me when you're lying in bed, broken."

He laughed, but it took a lot out of him, "What can I say..." he coughed painfully.

"Don't say anything," I walked over and kneeled at his bedside.

"I don't bite," Jacob teased.

I smirked, "I might."

My smirk fell slowly, "I don't want to hurt you."

He looked at me seriously, "You won't."

We looked at each other for a long time before I relented and stood to sit at his bedside, careful of his braces.

"When are you going to tell me that you've changed your mind?" Jacob asked out of the blue.

I looked at him in shock, "How did you...?"

He smirked, "I wasn't asleep. I just asked Edward to tell you I was in my mind."

I glared playfully at him, "Sneaky bastard."

He smiled, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I started to cry, the emotions overwhelming me, "I don't know... I was just so scared. I kept myself protected from love for so long. I thought if I told you then it would be that much more real and it would really destroy me if I lost you. And I almost did. And I regretted not telling you sooner. I'm so sorry I should have said it before."

I sniffed as Jacob lifted his left hand to my face and shh'd me, "Don't cry. It's okay. It's better late than never."

I smiled shortly before leaning down and kissing his lips hungrily. He responded enthusiastically.

I don't know how long we were kissing. But I never wanted it to stop. But soon he pulled away and whispered, "And Callie? I love you too."

I blushed, "I love you, Jacob Black."

* * *

><p>"<em>It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are.<em>"

E.E Cummings

The Third Wife's courage saved the entire village back then. That was who she was. I felt myself growing stronger, as a person. I was gaining my courage.

Bella said she thought that I was brave to have stood up to the Volturi for some newborns that were originally here to kill us.

But bravery is different than courage. Like the cowardly lion. He always had courage. He just didn't realize it. Courage is something that is already present. Bravery can come and go. Courage is always there.

You just have to use it.

It does take courage to be who you really are. So many people hide themselves for fear of persecution or rejection.

They hide their pride.

I am proud to be Callie Swan.

Daughter of Charlie and Renee.

Sister to Bella Swan.

Citizen of Forks, Washington.

Kin to the Cullen clan.

Friend to Angela, Jessica, Embry and Quil.

Part of the La Push Pack.

And totally and completely and only in love with Jacob Black.

I was happy. For the first time in a loooong time I was happy and I wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop. I knew something was going to go down with the Volturi. But hopefully I wouldn't be in the crossfire that time.

As I thought of all these people who were a part of my life... They made me stronger. They gave me reason to come back home. They gave me incentive to keep fighting and keep living. They were giving me the courage... or rather unlocking it within me.

I was finally growing into the person I really am. Before... I wasn't sure if I wanted to know who she was.

But now I could never be more proud to know her.

I was so proud that I wanted to introduce her to everyone.

To Bella.

To Angela.

To my Dad.

To the Cullens.

To Jasper.

To Embry.

And most of all... To Jacob.

I wanted everyone to see the woman I had grown into. I had been through so much in such a small increment of time that I was forced out of my futile life of to take or to not take the pills. Now I was who I could be without the dysthmia. I was the real me.

And it felt damn good.

I parked my jeep in front of Jacob's house and got out.

I smiled when Billy opened the door. He smiled – slightly exasperatedly – and sighed, "Haven't I told you that you don't have to knock? Just come on in."

I laughed, "Only a thousand times."

Billy shook his head, "And you still don't listen."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I'm stubborn."

Billy chuckled, "Jacob's in his room."

I nodded, "Thanks Billy," and started for Jacob's room.

When I got there Jacob was groaning in his boredom. His face lit up when he saw me though. His smile was brilliant, "Callie! Finally!"

I rolled my eyes, "I was only gone for three hours. You're so impatient." I carefully climbed over on his left side and tucked myself into his left side.

He put his arm around me and kissed my head, "It was the longest three hours of my life."

I laughed softly, "I love you Jake."

He still smiled like it was the first time I told him that, "I love you too."

That's what we did all day everyday while he was recovering. We just laid together in his bed and talked. We talked about everything. We talked about anything. We talked about nothing.

Things were finally looking up. I had people who loved me and I saw that they were there. I had Jacob and I finally let him into my heart. Everyone was right when they said that we had the chance to make each other really happy.

I couldn't wait for my life with him. If it was anything like what I imagined... I would never be without happiness ever again.

Yes... things were finally going right.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**REVIEW**

**But by the way, I've been working on another Twilight series. It's a JasperOC and I'll probably start posting it soon so keep a lookout for that!**

**RegalGirl94**


	15. AN

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I have updated the next Twilight project of mine. It's called Wilted and Clean. It's about a new girl to Forks, Heather Vincent, who moves to the rainy town when tragedy strikes in her family. Check it out on my profile! Go now!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	16. AN Again

**Desolate & Disposed. Heather's next story. Sneak Peak up!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	17. Another AN

**BREAKING DAWN FOR CALLIE SWAN SAGA IS UP! CHECK IT OUT YO!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


End file.
